Potter Insanity
by p0tt3rStlk3r
Summary: SNOGGING HERE, SNOGGING THERE, LOTS OF SNOGGING EVERYWHERE! LOL. My friends and I put ourselves in the story...and well it came to be "insane". Lol. >_
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Harry Potter characters cause if we did we wouldn't be spending our time writing fan fiction. We do own the other characters because we (me and my friends) are them.  
  
  
  
The beginning is PG-13 for slight profanity and sexual content (Beatriz and Oliver), but eventually flows into rated R, I think.  
  
  
  
Things to Remember: Some things may not be coherent with the real Harry Potter stories, but hey! It's our story dammit!  
  
Most of the Author Notes are by me, Jamie, but some that are not will be indicated by that person's initial.  
  
Wajma: Ravenclaw (W)  
  
Jamie: Gryffindor  
  
Efrain: Gryffindor (E)  
  
Beatriz: Gryffindor  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
  
  
Wajma was going to Diagon Alley to buy new dress robes for her 5th year at Hogwarts. She went to Madam Malkin's Robes For Any Occasion" and saw the one and only Harry Potter there. Beatriz and Oliver were standing outside and Jamie with them. Jamie is on the Quidditch team as the new captain and Keeper. Jamie is also the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts; even DRACO MALFOY wants her, desperately!  
  
Wajma: I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow afternoon Harry.  
  
Harry: I couldn't wait to see you ( (Wajma smiles at Harry and they hold hands and go to buy their robes)  
  
A/N: That is so sweet!  
  
While Wajma and Harry are doing something we don't want to know about (lol, j/k Wajma), Beatriz and Oliver are outside snogging (making out), and Jamie is fighting off Draco's attempts to get her muggle phone number.  
  
Snape is secretly spying on Harry and Wajma because he is jealous of Harry and is out to get him. Snape is in love with WAJMA!  
  
A/N: Sorry Wajma, but it was a good idea made by Beatriz, if you want to hit something right now, hit Efrain. Lol  
  
  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
Jamie: Draco, I don't like you, let alone like you in THAT way, now get your stupid Slytherin ass away form me, NOW! (Draco runs off in tears like a little bitch)  
  
A/N: We had to put that there, it was funny.  
  
Draco finally reaches Hogwarts, eyes red from crying. Then Draco spots Neville.  
  
Draco: (unaware of his red eyes) Well if it isn't Longbottom, Harry Potter's servant. (does his little grin/sneer thingy)  
  
Neville: Have you been crying Malfoy, not that I care or anything.  
  
Draco: I can't take it anymore! She just blew me off! No one can resist a Malfoy!  
  
Neville: What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?!  
  
Draco: (in tears) JAMIE! Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, most beautiful girl in school. (tears streaming down his face)  
  
Neville: I don't blame her. You are a Malfoy, and a Slytherin, AND cry like a little bitch.  
  
Draco: TAKE THAT BACK! (wiping his face)  
  
Neville: NO! Jamie is mine anyway!  
  
Draco: She doesn't even like you, you fat Bitch!  
  
Neville: That's IT! (Neville launches himself at Draco and they are rolling in the hallway fighting, unaware that Dumbledore is watching every moment of this and is secretly cheering on Neville)  
  
A/N: Enjoying the story yet? I don't know what me and Beatriz was thinking.  
  
Neville and Draco are in the hallway fighting over Jamie, Beatriz and Oliver are snogging, but what are Wajma and Harry doing? 


	2. Sod Off!

Chapter: 2  
  
Wajma tried on a sky-blue dress robe and she looks absolutely stunning. Harry's mouth is open and droll is coming out once he saw Wajma.  
  
Wajma: How do I look?  
  
Harry: (speechless) ah…ah…you look totally amazing.  
  
Wajma: Really?  
  
Harry: Yeah, really! Come on, let's go but it, ok.  
  
Wajma: Sure, maybe I'll wear it to the Yule Ball, what do you think?  
  
Harry: Personally I can't wait that long, but you should defiantly wear it to the Yule Ball.  
  
Wajma: (smiling) Ok, I will then.  
  
Beatriz is still snogging with Oliver and Jamie is ignoring them.  
  
Beatriz: (pulls reluctantly away from Oliver) Where is Wajma?  
  
Jamie and Oliver: We dunno.  
  
Jamie: She should hurry up before Draco comes back and starts begging me for my underwear next.  
  
Beatriz and Oliver: LOL!  
  
Jamie: (smiling) That's not funny.  
  
1.1 Meanwhile at Hogwarts~  
  
Snape: (looking into a charmed screen of Wajma and Harry) I will get you Harry Potter, it it's the last thing I do. Meanwhile I have to think of a plan to get you and posses the woman I love. I know! I can kill Potter and give love potion to Wajma and live happily ever after (grins evilly).  
  
A/N: Sorry Wajma but we had to have a plot:)  
  
1.2 Later on @ Hogwarts  
  
Neville and Draco are still fighting. Draco was over Neville, punching him.  
  
Draco: (abruptly go up) I have to go see Jamie (runs out of the school).  
  
Neville: Malfoy! She doesn't want you! (yelling at him as he disappears from view).  
  
A/N: You know its impossible for Draco to run back and forth between Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, and no teachers, also Neville, are suppose to be there since its still summer. Bur hey, its out story:)  
  
  
  
1.3 Back @ Diagon Alley  
  
Jamie: (spots Draco running toward her) Stay away from me Draco! (she starts running too)  
  
Draco: (running still) I need to talk to you!  
  
Jamie: (running faster) But I don't want to talk to you! No means no, not yes! And get lost doesn't mean take me I'm yours, you idiot!  
  
Draco: But it's very important!  
  
Jamie: (turns head around towards Draco still running) I don't want you! Get over it! (she runs straight into Wajma as she is coming out of the store. Wajma falls and Harry catches her, Jamie falls and Draco catches her just in time).  
  
Wajma: (blushing) Thanks a lot Harry.  
  
Harry: No problem  
  
Jamie: Get… off…of…me! (rubbing and brushing off imaginary dirt off her clothes)  
  
Draco: I really, really, really, need to talk to ou. (turns around and notices Harry, Wajma, Beatriz, and Oliver) Well, isn't it the Gryffindor trio out to buy robes. I'll take it that "Mr." Potter bought them all for you.  
  
Harry: Shut up Malfoy!  
  
Draco: (grins evilly) You know Potter, aggressive language is just another sign of sexual attraction.  
  
Harry: I'll pound your face in Malfoy!  
  
Draco: It would be a crime to mutilate such a pretty face as mine, that would be a lifetime in Azkaban.  
  
Harry: (jumps at Draco, but Wajma pulls him back) Come on! Let me hit him, just once!  
  
Jamie: (doesn't want Harry to get in trouble so she grabs Draco's hand and pulls, him away) Come on Draco! Since you need to talk to me.  
  
Oliver: are you sure you want to be left alone with him?  
  
Jamie: I'll me all right, see ya later (pulls a surprised Draco around a corner to talk)  
  
1.4 Back @ Hogwarts  
  
Snape: SUCCESS! I have created a very strong love potion for Wajma, and a very strong death potion for Potter. But first, a potty break.  
  
A/N: Snape likes talking to himself. 


	3. Potions

Chapter 3  
  
Jamie pulled Draco around a corner so that he could talk to her.  
  
Jamie: Now whats so important that you have to talk to me right now?  
  
Draco: (took out his wand) STUPIFY!  
  
Before Jamie could react, the spell hit her and she fell to the ground unconscious. Draco took out a vile of thick red liquid out of his pocket and poured it into Jamie's mouth.  
  
Draco: (talking to himself) This is a love potion. And the first person you see, which will be me, you'll fall in love with!  
  
Draco put a charm on Jamie so that she forget that the Draco ever put a spell on her and made her drink the potion. Five minutes later she woke up and saw Draco. Jamie: What happened? Why are you here?  
  
Draco: (grinning) You fainted all of a sudden.  
  
Jamie: (scratching her head) I remember we came here because you wanted to tell me something. What did you want to say?  
  
Draco: This. (he pulled Jamie to him and kissed her passionately)  
  
A/N: I know, I know, but I had to put something, its more interesting this way!  
  
Back w/ the Others~  
  
Harry: Me and Wajma are going to head back to Hogwarts, want to come?  
  
Oliver: No thats ok, I have some shopping to do.  
  
Beatriz: (winking at Oliver) Me too.  
  
Wajma: What about Jamie? She's still with Draco.  
  
Oliver: Its ok, you two run along, we'll wait for her.  
  
Harry & Wajma: (smiling) Bye then!  
  
They got back to Hogwarts safely and went into the Gryffindor common room. They sat in a chair and were just looking at the fire in the fireplace.  
  
Wajma: You think Jamie got back yet?  
  
Harry: Im sure of it. Besides even a brat like Draco has to be somewhere or doing something.  
  
Wajma: Like what?  
  
Harry: Like sneaking into Snape's office and pulling out his pink bra and lace underwear. (they both began to laugh)  
  
Wajma: He would give them to Jamie for a Christmas gift.  
  
Harry: (laughing) But pink isnt Jamie's color...  
  
Wajma: No, so Draco would probably charm them to be green and silver...Slytherin colors. (they both laughed until their stomachs began to hurt)  
  
Harry: Im going to raid the kitchen for food...want to come?  
  
Wajma: (grinning) Sure.  
  
They began walking towards the kitchen but then bumped into Snape on the way.  
  
Snape: Where do you think your going with my---(he stopped himself, he was about to say "with my woman")  
  
Harry: With your what?  
  
Snape: Where are you two going?  
  
Harry: Just for a walk.  
  
Wajma: Yeah, is that bad?  
  
Snape: No, not at all, but I need to talk to you Potter...alone in my office.  
  
Harry: About what?  
  
Snape: You'll find out in my office. Come along.  
  
Harry and Snape went into Snape's office and Wajma was made to wait outside in the corridor. Harry was confused about why Snape wanted to talk to him.  
  
Snape: Mr.Potter, I have an issue I need to confront you with.  
  
Harry: (looking bemused) About what?  
  
Snape: About how much I dont like you. It seems I have an answer to all my problems.  
  
Harry: (freaking out) I have no idea what your talking about Professor.  
  
Snape: If you want to know...drink this. (he handed Harry a vile with thick red liquid)  
  
Harry: (scared) What---what---what is it?  
  
Snape: Its a drink to calm your senses.  
  
A/N: Snape is lying his ass off.  
  
Harry: Uh ok. (he drinks it and falls unconscious)  
  
Snape: (yelling) DAMN! I gave him the love potion! If he wakes up..and he sees me...eew...he needs to be somewhere else...not near me.  
  
Snape charms an invisible stretcher and Harry began to float. Meanwhile, Wajma is still in the corridor getting a little pisted at Snape for wasting her precious time with Harry.  
  
A/N: Whats going to happen to Harry?! What are Jamie and Draco doing? Lol. And when are Beatriz and Oliver going to stop snogging and get married? Lol. 


	4. Harry-Doo, Where Are You?!

Chapter 4  
  
Wajma stared at Snape's office door arguing with herself if she should go inside or not. It HAD been a long time and she finally decided she should go in and get Harry and leave. She opened Snape's office door but no one was inside.  
  
Wajma: Where'd they go?! HARRY! PROFESSOR! HAAAARRY!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Snape was going down a corridor with Harry floating by his side. He put a spell on Harry so that he could stay asleep for awhile longer. He turned a corner and bumped into Draco and Jamie who stopped snogging immediatly.  
  
Draco: Good afternoon Professor---(he spotted Harry) what happened to Potter?  
  
Jamie: (also noticing Harry and giving Snape a evil look) What did you do to him?!  
  
Snape: Nothing at all. Potter here stumbled and hurt himself. Lucky that I was nearby...Im just taking him to---Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Jamie: Where's Wajma? She was with him...  
  
Snape: Uh---I dont know...why dont you go look for her?  
  
Jamie let go of Draco's hand and ran down the corridor to find Wajma.  
  
Draco: Professor! Why'd did you have to go and tell her to find Wajma?! We were having a good time! You just had to kill it! (he ran after Jamie)  
  
Back @ Diagon Alley~  
  
Beatriz and Oliver were walking around the shops looking at all the stuff.  
  
Beatriz: Well Oliver, term starts tommorrow, Im not going to see you much after that.  
  
Oliver: Didnt I tell you? Madam Hooch approved of me being her assistant, so I'll see you mostly all day.  
  
Beatriz began to blush and Oliver took her closer to him and they began to snog.  
  
A/N: Again....lol.  
  
Back @ Hogwarts~  
  
Wajma got out of Snape's office and stood in the empty corridor. She looked around and no one was in sight. Finally Jamie and Draco came running around a corner.  
  
Jamie: Wajma! (panting for air) Harry---he's hurt---Snape has him---  
  
Wajma: Which way?! Jamie, where'd they go?  
  
Draco: (rolling his eyes) Duh---(pointing down the corridor) that way, where we came running from.  
  
Wajma: (looks evily at Draco) Shut up Malfoy. (she ran down that corridor)  
  
Draco: (looking at Jamie) Finally...we're alone.  
  
Jamie just stared at Draco not knowing what he meant. Draco pulled Jamie to him and looked down the corrider, they began to snog.  
  
Back w/ Snape~  
  
Harry was still asleep and floating and Snape was getting tired of trying to find a place for him.  
  
Snape: I should just kill you and get it over with right now...shouldnt I? There is no one is sight.  
  
He raised his wand above his head trying to think of the right spell to use...all of sudden he was pushed aside...by Wajma.  
  
Wajma: Harry! Finally, I found you! What happened Professor?  
  
Snape: (wondering if he should just "stupify" Wajma) He hurt himself...  
  
Wajma: (poking Harry) Harry...Harry...wake up Harry...  
  
Harry slightly opened his eyes and saw Wajma staring down at him. He began to smile.  
  
Harry: I love you...  
  
Wajma: (blushes & giggles) Yea whatever...your still drowsy...  
  
Snape was just glaring at both of them while Wajma kissed Harry quickly.  
  
A/N: Wajma and Harry are still in that early stage of relationship where there isnt much snogging...but not for long. Thank you Snape for the love potion! Lol.  
  
The day ended with Draco and Jamie all over eachother, Beatriz and Oliver snogging (maybe more than that), Wajma and Harry being really happy---but what about Snape??? 


	5. The Hickey

Chapter 5  
  
Â   
  
Next day at Hogwarts, all the students were arriving, term had started. Once everyone was seated at their house's tables Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements.  
  
Â   
  
Dumbledore: Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have some announcements before we began the sorting. First, no magic while going to your next class. And the forbidden forest is off limits for those who don't wish to die a very painful death. And now, the sorting.  
  
Â   
  
Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. Some were crying which annoyed Prof. McGonagall. So she put a "Shut-Up!" charm on them. The sorting finally finished. Oliver was sitting up at the staff table and he was looking at Beatriz. :)  
  
Â   
  
Draco was staring at Jamie from the Slytherin table and cant get his eyes off of her. Jamie looked up and saw Draco and she blew him a kiss from the Gryffindor table. Neville noticed this and looked to see who she blew a kiss to.  
  
Â   
  
Neville: (mumbling) Draco Malfoy.  
  
Jamie: Did you say something Neville?  
  
Neville: Um no, I was just wondering. Are you in a relationship with anybody?  
  
Jamie: Yes I am, why?  
  
Neville: (sigh) No reason.  
  
Â   
  
Jamie flipped her hair aside and Neville was just about to began eating again when he noticed the hickey on Jamie's neck.  
  
Â   
  
Neville: Jamie! Where did you get that hickey?!  
  
Jamie: Shh! Everyone will hear, and anyway... (she covers her neck with her hair again)Â its not a hickey.  
  
Neville: (grinning) Who's the lucky boy?  
  
Jamie: There is no boy.  
  
Neville: But you just said you were in a relationship with someone. No wait a second...(whispering) is it a girl then?  
  
Jamie: Thank heavens no! There is no one. I just...ran into the door.  
  
Neville: (confused)Â With your neck? I find that hard to believe.  
  
Jamie: Believe what you want then.  
  
Neville: Liar. Come on, tell me, who's the lucky guy?  
  
Jamie: OK if you MUST know. (grins) Its...Draco Malfoy.  
  
Neville: WHAT?! (he feels queasy...and he faints)  
  
Jamie: Neville! Neville! Wake up!  
  
Neville: (opening his eyes) Huh? Oh sorry. Draco Malfoy...why him?!  
  
Jamie: (grinning) Cause I love him.  
  
Â   
  
Neville abruptly gets up and heads towards the Slytherin table. Draco spots Neville coming towards him and he stands up.  
  
Â   
  
Draco: (smirking) Come to visit me Longbottom?  
  
Neville: What did you do to her? What did you do to Jamie?!  
  
Â   
  
By now the teachers have the wands out and ready...and the whole place is silent.  
  
Â   
  
Draco: (still smirking) I hardly know what your talking about.  
  
Neville: Liar! You know what Im talking about!  
  
Draco: (whispering) No one can resist a Malfoy...not even you.  
  
Â   
  
Tears sprang into Neville's eyes and he couldnt take it anymore. He took a swing at Draco but missed. The teachers ran towards them and McGonagall took Neville by his collar and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Draco was made to follow them.  
  
Â   
  
Neville: Its not my fault! Let me go!  
  
Draco: Quit your bitching Neville. No one wants to hear it.  
  
Â   
  
Jamie on the other hand was sitting in shock. She finally came back to her senses and walked towards Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Â   
  
Jamie: Im sorry Professor, but I think this ordeal contains me.  
  
McGonagall: Come along, we need to sort this out.  
  
Â   
  
Professor McGonagall dragged Neville out the Great Hall and Draco was following. He stopped when he got to Jamie and Jamie took his hand and they walked out the Great Hall hand in hand. Neville began to cry. The students in theÂ Great Hall were left in shock of seeing Jamie and Draco walk outÂ holding hands. Finally when theyÂ were gone,Â Professor Dumbledore got up to get everyone's attention.  
  
Â   
  
Dumbledore: Now lets get back to the feast. I must say, do not go questioning Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Longbotton, or Ms.Peters when you see them again.  
  
Everyone began to eat and already everyone was talking about what just happened. 


	6. Meet Me At Midnight?

Chapter 6  
  
The feast was over and everyone was still gossiping about Jamie, Draco, and Neville. On the way to the door, Harry pulled Wajma to him.  
  
Harry- ::whispering:: Meet me at midnight, in our regular spot. Okay?  
  
Wajma- ::nods:: Okay.  
  
As Beatriz exits she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around and found Oliver smiling at her.  
  
Oliver- ::smiling:: How did you like the food?  
  
Beatriz- ::grins:: It was great. I know that's not all you want to say, now is it?  
  
Oliver- You got me. I was wondering if you could see me tonight.  
  
Beatriz- Of course, but where can we go without getting in trouble?  
  
Oliver- ::grins:: Being a part of the staff has it advantages.  
  
Beatriz- ::looks at Oliver peculiarly:: Like what exactly?  
  
Oliver- I have access to a lot of the classrooms. Meet me at the midnight at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Beatriz- ::smiles:: Of course. ::kisses Oliver on the cheek::  
  
Oliver- ::grins:: Bye. ::walks back to the staff table and trips::  
  
While the feast was going on, McGonagall had Neville, Draco, and Jamie in her office. She let go of Neville and for the first time, sees Draco and Jamie holding hands.  
  
McGonagall- I see. So this has to deal with love I suspect. Now, Neville what caused you to make such a scene?!  
  
Neville- ::rubs eyes:: I just don't understand this. Jamie and.and.and.Draco.  
  
McGonagall- This is something you have to sort out on your own time, without violence. Now head off to your common rooms. ::shoos them out::  
  
Draco and Jamie leave at a faster pace, afraid that Neville is going to go at Draco again without warning. Jamie still held Draco's hand in hers and Neville dragged himself behind them until Jamie and Draco have to go their separate ways. Neville stood a few feet away, waiting for Jamie.  
  
Draco- Can you meet me tonight? At midnight? I have something for you.  
  
Jamie- Yes, but I don't think I can wait that long. (Neville is standing there, shocked at what their saying)  
  
Draco- ::grins:: Patience is a virtue.  
  
Jamie- Okay, tonight. ::leans in to whisper:: Right here.  
  
Then Draco and Jamie start snogging and Neville is so grossed out, he runs to find something to puke in. He makes it back to the Gryffindor common room and sees Harry sitting in an arm chair. Everyone else was asleep. Neville ran to a trashcan and threw up. Harry- Umm, Neville, are you okay?  
  
Neville- ::wipes mouth:: No! I'll never be the same again! ::runs up to the dorm room and slams the door::  
  
Harry- He needs to sort out his priorities.  
  
Right then Jamie walked in. She looked at Harry for a second, gave him a weird look then went straight up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Gay chapter eh? Took us long to post a new one. Don't worry, we have the WHOLE story written out on lots of papers, we just need to type it. So want to know what happens at midnight with everyone?! Well then, stayed tuned for the next chapter. Wee! 


	7. Let The Snogging Begin

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Hey peoples, this chapter is NOT important. My friends and I wrote it for our own fun pleasure. Lol. So YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT. JUST GO AHEAD AND SKIP IT! =)  
  
Midnight was rolling around and people had places to be.  
  
*Harry & Wajma*  
  
Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and Wajma grabbed her sweater and she walked into her usual hiding place.  
  
Wajma- ::whispering:: Harry? Harry. Are you here?  
  
Harry- ::pulls off the invisibility cloak far enough just for his head to show::  
  
Wajma- Damn Harry, you scared me.  
  
Harry- ::smiling:: Sorry. ::pulls off the rest of the cloak:: Lets sit down.  
  
Wajma- Okay. Its not fair though, you can get around with a invisibility cloak. I have to sneak around.  
  
Harry- And I admire that. I can take you back to your common room under my cloak, don't worry.  
  
Wajma- Thanks. So, did you read any of your school books for next term---!  
  
She was cut off as she turned to face Harry, because Harry began to kiss her. Wajma noticed that Harry has grown more affectionate towards her since the accident with Snape. What did Snape do to him?!  
  
A/N: Omigosh! Is Harry kissing Wajma?! Yes he is! I think Wajma's kissing back and enjoying it! The point is THEIR SNOGGING! Lol.  
  
*Beatriz & Oliver*  
  
Beatriz stood waiting outside for one whole minute until she saw Oliver coming her way.  
  
Oliver- Hey, shall we go now?  
  
Beatriz- Yeah, but where are we going?  
  
Oliver- It's a surprise.  
  
Beatriz- If there is two things I love its you and suprises!  
  
Oliver took Beatriz to the top of the Astronomy Tower, which by now was labeled by the students "The Snogging Tower".  
  
Oliver- You can open your eyes now.  
  
Beatriz- ::opens her eyes and see a bunch of stars:: Wow, its beautiful! ::sarcastically:: I WONDER why you wanted to bring me here Oliver Wood. I know your tricks.  
  
Oliver- Yeah, its named the Snogging Tower. But I wanted to talk a bit.  
  
Beatriz- About?  
  
Oliver- About, well, I don't know.  
  
Beatriz- Okay, we can talk about Draco and Jamie. I mean, where did THEIR relationship come from?!  
  
Oliver- Right after Draco talked to her. You know, I think talking about Draco is a waste of time. ::grins:: I know something better we could be doing right now.  
  
Beatriz- ::smiling:: Oh really? Me too.  
  
Beatriz and Oliver began to snog, but then they heard footsteps coming.  
  
Beatriz- ::whispering:: Oliver, someone is coming this way.  
  
Oliver- Their already here.  
  
Beatriz- ::turns around:: Hi?  
  
*Jamie & Draco*  
  
Jamie snuck out the common room and so did Draco. They met back at where they said they would.  
  
Jamie- ::kisses Draco on the cheek:: Hi.  
  
Draco- ::blushes:: Hey.  
  
Jamie- So what did you want to give me?  
  
Draco- Not now, first lets go somewhere else.  
  
They began to walk down corridors while talking about Quidditch and their classes. They stop when they get to the front of the stairs that leads to the top of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Jamie- ::grins:: The Astronomy Tower? This could only mean one thing.  
  
Draco- ::lieing:: I have no idea what your talking about. ::grins::  
  
They began to walk up the stairs, but then bump into Beatriz and Oliver.  
  
Beatriz- ::smiles weakly:: Hi?  
  
Oliver- We were just leaving. We'll leave you two love-birds alone. ::pats Draco on the head while walking out with Beatriz::  
  
Draco- That was interesting.  
  
Jamie- Yeah, you could say that again.  
  
Draco- That was interesting. ::grins::  
  
Jamie- ::lands a playful punch on Draco's shoulder:: Okay, here we are, all alone.  
  
Draco- Here. ::he pulls out a bracelet from his pocket, the bracelet contains a green gem::  
  
Jamie- ::eyes light up in excitement:: Wow, Draco! I love it! ::kisses Draco right on the lips:: But, I don't have anything for you.  
  
Draco- ::smiles:: That's alright. You liking the bracelet is enough.  
  
Jamie- Thanks Draco. ::begans to laugh:: Draco- Whats so funny?  
  
Jamie- I just thought of the look on Neville's face when he sees this.  
  
Draco- ::grins:: I hope he doesn't come after me again. He might hurt himself.  
  
Jamie- ::laughs:: You mean YOU might hurt him. Ya know, Im going to have to kick your ass for hurting a fellow Gryffindor.  
  
Draco- ::grins:: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Jamie- ::smirks:: I don't have to try. I just have to blow you a kiss while your on your broom.  
  
Draco- No fair!  
  
Jamie- Who said it had to be fair, especially a Slytherin should know that life isn't fair.  
  
Draco grins and leans in to kiss Jamie. And now THEIR snogging. Well then, everyone got back to their common room safe and sound. But Neville lies awake still in shock. Everyone is nervous about the next day, first day of school.  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: There is defiantly a lot of snogging. Where did these people learn how to do that?! Lol. 


	8. First Day of Term

Chapter 8  
  
Harry, Jamie, Beatriz, and Wajma are walking down the stairs to their first class. Since Wajma is in Ravenclaw, she doesn't have many classes with the rest of the group. While they were walking they saw a fellow Gryffindor running towards them---Efrain.  
  
Harry- Hello Efrain. Where were you last night at the feast?  
  
Efrain- ::panting:: I missed the Hogwarts Express, but I managed to get here today. Where is our first class?  
  
Jamie- (looking out the window, watching the Slytherins going towards the greenhouses) We have History with Professor Binns, with the Ravenclaws. ::sigh::  
  
Wajma and Harry grin at the last three words.  
  
Harry- Shall we get going then? ::takes Wajma's hand in his::  
  
They began to walk towards class and Jamie was still looking through the windows, trying to spot Draco.  
  
* In Class *  
  
Wajma and Harry sat in the back of the class, doing something we're better off not knowing. Beatriz was writing a letter to Oliver. Jamie was trying not to notice Neville, who was staring at her. Efrain was sitting around some Ravenclaw chick, doing what he does best...flirt. And Professor Binns was going on and on with the boring lesson.  
  
Wajma- Snape acts really weird when us Ravenclaws are around, especially if I'm there. Is there something wrong with me?  
  
Harry- Nope. He just hates everyone, don't worry bout him.  
  
Wajma- ::grins:: Whatever Harry.  
  
Harry- I can't wait till Quidditch begins. Aren't you going to try out for the Ravenclaw team?  
  
Wajma- Naw, I don't think so. I like watching the game. Plus Jamie and you on the same team, that's a winning team right there. ::looks over at where Jamie is sitting::  
  
Jamie was very bored and was reading "Quidditch Through the Ages" for the fifth time. She looked up to her left to see Wajma waving at her. Jamie waved back and noticed that Harry began to tickle her.  
  
Jamie- ::mumbles to herself:: I wish Draco were here.  
  
She looked to her right and saw Neville quickly look away. She tried to stifle her laughter. Meanwhile, Efrain was getting a lot of laughs from the Ravenclaw chicks. And finally class ended.  
  
Everyone was pushing to get out. Wajma kissed Harry goodbye and went to walk off with the other Ravenclaw girls. Beatriz, Harry, Jamie, and Efrain walked off to class with some fellow Gryffindors, including Neville. As Wajma walked off with the Ravenclaw chicks they began to ask about Efrain.  
  
Ravenclaw Chicks- Hey Wajma, who's that friend of yours?  
  
Wajma- Who? That geek Efrain?  
  
Ravenclaw Chicks- He's not a geek. ::giggles:: He's pretty funny.  
  
Wajma- What.funny-looking? ::burst out laughing::  
  
The day went by and it was the usual first day. No one listened to Professor Binns, Hagrid couldn't control his animals, Professor Trelawny predicted Harry's death three times, and Snape originally took 50 points from Gryffindor for a sorry attempt at Polyjuice Potion. But Draco's secret determination not to let Snape take anymore points from "Jamie's house" had its advantages.  
  
Draco told Snape that if he ever did that again he would tell everybody that Snape has a 3 year membership at Victoria's Secret, a muggle store. And everyone KNOWS that Snape didn't have a "woman" in his life.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Omigosh, I always knew Snape had a thing for silk.but how far does this obsession go?! You'll find out in later chapters. Lol. 


	9. Pink Lingerie

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Okay, for all those people that love Snape out there, we mean no offense. So don't take it to the heart! =)  
  
*That Night!*  
  
Everyone as usual was going to meet someone at midnight.  
  
A/N: Those hormone driven teenagers. I think this FanFic may turn into NC- 17. Lol.  
  
  
  
*Harry & Wajma*  
  
Harry- ::whispering:: Wajma! Over here!  
  
Wajma- ::also whispering:: Oh, there you go. So where are we going tonight?  
  
Harry- Where else but the usual spot?  
  
Wajma- ::smiles:: I thought so.  
  
  
  
*Beatriz & Oliver*  
  
Beatriz and Oliver were walking around the school making sure the route was was clear of Filch and Ms.Norris. They were about to head back, but then they heard someone singing.  
  
Beatriz- ::whispering:: Do you hear that Oliver?  
  
Oliver- Yeah sounds like.singing. Come one, its coming from over there.  
  
Beatriz- It's a male's voice.  
  
They began to walk towards the sound, until they reached the door from where it was coming from.  
  
Oliver- This is it.  
  
Beatriz- This is Snape's office! ::smirks:: Think he is singing in the shower?  
  
Oliver- Either that or he's trying out to be a singer.  
  
Beatriz- ::laughs:: Hey look, his door.its not closed all the way!  
  
Beatriz looks opens the door slightly and what she saw shocked her.  
  
Beatriz- ::shocked:: OH MY GOSH!  
  
Oliver- ::bemused:: What?! What was it?!  
  
Beatriz- I cant believe it!  
  
Oliver- What?! Okay! Move, let me see!  
  
He looks and burst out laughing, Beatriz puts her hand over his mouth just in time.  
  
Beatriz- You don't want him to hear us!  
  
Oliver- Sorry. But.but look at him! He's wearing nothing but a pink bra and pink panties for god's sake! You know, pink is his color. Beatriz- ::looks at Snape one more time:: This is TOO much! ::laughs:: Let's go Oliver!  
  
Oliver- Aw come on, this is funny! Alright lets go. Lets come back later though!  
  
A/N: Snape DOES have serious problems. Maybe he feels like a better person when he's dressed up like his mama. LOL. I have a feeling he never paid for the lingerie, probally jacked it from Proffesor McGonagall. =)  
  
*Back to Harry & Wajma*  
  
Wajma- On the way here, I could've swore I heard someone singing.  
  
Harry- I didn't. You must be hearing things.  
  
Wajma- Whatever. ::smiles::  
  
Harry- So.how was your day?  
  
Wajma- Well, Snape was an ass. He was about to take points away from Ravenclaw, but he saw Draco walk by his door and he went silent.  
  
Harry- I think Draco told him something. Maybe we can get Jamie to ask him for us.  
  
Wajma- I guess.  
  
Harry- I'll ask her.  
  
Wajma- I guess.  
  
Harry- I saw Draco and Jamie snogging. They make a nice couple.  
  
Wajma- I guess.  
  
Harry- (knows Wajma isn't listening) Im going to go buy a nice green dress tomorrow and go out with Snape. What do you think?  
  
Wajma- I guess.  
  
Harry- Wajma!  
  
Wajma- What?  
  
Harry- Your not listening! Is there something on your mind?  
  
Wajma- Well, since you asked.::makes something up:: how was your day?  
  
Harry- Well, I got up this morning and fell off my bed. Then when I took a shower I slipped on the soap and hit my elbow. Then someone ran into me and knocked me down. Then---  
  
Harry was cut off by Wajma kissing him. Wajma was waiting all day to kiss him and was thinking of a way to do it. She figured she'd do it the same way he did, without warning.  
  
A/N: What do you want to hear? The kiss was passionate and all that sappy stuff. Well there you go, if you want how the kiss was, ask Wajma. =)  
  
Harry was indeed taken by surprise but it didn't bother him at all. He loved to kiss Wajma, and Wajma the same. They had been snogging for a while, but they need air, so they pulled apart.  
  
Harry- ::speechless:: Wow.  
  
Wajma- ::smiling:: We should do that more often.  
  
Harry- ::grins:: Defiantly!  
  
Wajma- Harry.  
  
Harry- ::leans in for another kiss:: Yeah?  
  
Wajma- We have to go, its getting real late.  
  
Harry- ::disappointed:: Yeah, your right, lets go.  
  
They make their journey back to their common rooms and they head their separate ways. But not without a kiss goodbye. Finally, Wajma was walking down the corridor, towards her common room.  
  
Snape- (remind you that he has changed into his normal clothes by now) Yes! ::peering out his door:: She's all alone! Potter cant stop me now! I'll snatch her when she passes! 3.2.1.NOW!  
  
Wajma was suddenly grabbed and pulled into Snape's office and was able to let out a small scream before he put his hand over her mouth. Snape closed the door and then let her go. Wajma stood there, looking at him in shock.  
  
Wajma- What the HELL are you doing?!  
  
Snape- Shame, shame. Such language coming from such a good student.one of my favorites.  
  
Wajma- Why did you grab me like that?!  
  
Snape- Im the one who should be asking the questions. Like.what are YOU doing out this late? ::smirks::  
  
Wajma- Umm.umm.::forces a weak smile:: Observing the ghosts.  
  
Snape- We both know your lying. I could easily take as many points as I want from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and give a weeks dentention.or more. Or.  
  
Wajma- Why Gryffindor?  
  
Snape- I saw you and Potter.  
  
Wajma- Doing what exactly?  
  
Snape- You should know. Now, I can do that or.  
  
Wajma- ::backing away towards the door slowly:: Or what?  
  
Snape- ::grins:: Or you can give me the best night of my life. 


End file.
